Ecto Blasts
by PhantomPhever
Summary: A series of oneshots I started during Ectober. Including Graveyard, Blood Blossoms, and Revenge. This is most likely where random plot bunnies will be dumped occasionally. Rated M for character death.
1. Graveyard

**Hey there, long time, no see! ^_^;; I swear I will be getting back to finishing up my other stories very soon! It's been so long since I've written anything that I figured I should warm up by writing some oneshots for Ectober, so here we are! I hope you can enjoy these in the meantime!**

* * *

**Graveyard**

* * *

He watched as everyone gathered themselves and left the graveyard. He stood back, hidden from them all in solemn silence. He even watched as his own family started to head home, climbing into the RV. Which, by the way, looked ridiculously out of place in a scene like this. It would have been more funny if it weren't for the circumstances.

Once he was absolutely sure that everyone was gone, he came out from his hiding place. He walked up to the grave and just stood there, staring at the headstone. It had beautiful bouquets of flowers all around it.

Where do I even start? he wondered to himself. He continued staring at the gray piece of rock while his hands fidgeted, his mind trying to think up something to say.

After what seemed like hours, he sighed and knelt down in front of the headstone with his hands on his knees. "I…" he began, surprised at how soft his voice was. "I'm… sorry," he managed as he closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." His eyes squeezed tightly shut now as he continued, "It's all my fault. I should have known something like this would happen someday."

He opened his eyes again only to find that his vision was blurry with tears. He clenched his hands into fists as he carried on his weak monologue, "I was…" he found it harder to speak now. He slumped a little lower in his position, the guilt seeming to push his shoulders down. "I should've…" He took a sharp breath to try to calm himself. No avail. "This… shouldn't have happened…"

He now found himself hugging his knees close to his chest. "Not this way… I'm so sorry..." he repeated as he buried his head in his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Lifting his head a small bit to look back at the grave, he started up again, "It's just not fair…I'm suppose to be the hero. I'm suppose to save everyone! And I couldn't even save you…" he broke into small, silent sobs, letting his head fall to his knees once more.

He stayed this way for a while, knowing that he couldn't form words. When he finally settled down a little he glanced back at the headstone, carelessly wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Closing his eyes, he tried again, "You should have known…" His eyes reopened, their normal shine completely gone. "No… I should have told you."

His hands, woven together now, ensured that his knees would stay close to his chest. He felt a little calmer now. "You know, it's funny," he began as he looked somewhere in the distance. "I almost blew my cover so many times, but you never found out," he gave a hollow laugh that chillingly echoed into the silent graveyard. His gaze returned to the non-responsive headstone. "Now I wish you did..." He sat in silence, not able to come up with any more words.

Time passed on as he continued to quietly brood over his own thoughts. Finally he slowly pushed himself off of the soft ground and took a couple steps so that he was directly in front of the grave. He then placed his hand on top of the smooth stone. "I really wish it hadn't ended like this." His dark hair hung in his face as a fresh batch of tears came to his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"But…" he reached down, tears dripping onto his hand, and placed a single white rose in front of the grave. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done."

He felt like someone ruffled his hair as he straightened himself back to a standing position. A small smile crept across his face at the feeling. He took a deep breath, preparing for his next words. This was the part that he was dreading the most. "So, I guess this is goodbye… Mom."

* * *

**And there is the first ever oneshot I've done. Also the first character death I've done. I'll leave what happened previously up to you readers! Feel free to drop a review! I always love feedback and constructive criticism! I apologize once again for being MIA for so long! **

**I hope you can forgive me,**

**~PhantomPhever**


	2. Blood Blossoms

**Hey there, back again with the next oneshot. Not as dark as last time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Blood Blossoms**

* * *

"Crap!" Red tennis shoes skidded around a corner then continued their rushed pace. "Crap, crap, crap!" Danny repeated as he barreled through the school's hallways."If I'm late to Lancer's new lecture, I'll never hear the end of it! Why does that stupid Box Ghost always have such _crappy_ timing?!" He seemed to have found his word of the day.

He struggled to shove the Fenton Thermos into his backpack as he slid to a stop in front of room 203 and checked his watch. "Phew! Thirty seconds to spare," he sighed in relief as he opened the classroom door, stepping inside.

"It seems you're in luck, Mr. Fenton," the out-of-shape teacher greeted him with his monotone voice. "I was just about to lock the classroom door."

"Yeah… Lucky me," Danny retorted as he shuffled to his seat at a much more leisurely pace. He threw his backpack on the floor and flopped into his seat as Mr. Lancer started his lecture. He grabbed some paper and a pencil from his bag. Though it would take a miracle for him to start jotting down any notes. Especially in this class.

"Today we will be touching on the history of ghost hunting…" The teacher began, motioning to some notes on the chalkboard. Casper High had recently added classes such as ghost psychology, spectral science, and ghost history to the curriculum just this semester.

_Guess they've learned that the more people know about ghosts the better with this city,_ Danny thought to himself, staring blankly ahead and tapping his pencil on the blank sheet of note paper. _Not that it makes school any less boring._ He sighed and rested his head in his other hand so that he could continue tapping the pencil with the other.

Sure, to most people this stuff would be at least somewhat interesting. But to someone who saw ghosts and dealt with them on a daily basis? Not so much. Especially to those who got up close and personal with them. After that, trying to learn about them straight from a text book was virtually impossible.

"…the use of a plant called Blood Blossoms." Danny suddenly snapped back to attention. That was a term he was all too familiar with. "This red flower was said to have the power to repel or even destroy evil spirits…"

Danny involuntarily shivered, memories of his past experience with the deadly flowers unwillingly flowing through his mind.

"This rare flower was used so much in these past times that it is thought by many to be extinct."

Danny was unaware that he was holding his breath until he let it out. He shook his head. _Stupid! _he thought to himself. _This is just some dumb lecture. Those things haven't been around for eons. It's not like he's going to start passing them out to everyone. Get over yourself, Fenton. _He looked straight ahead again as Mr. Lancer lectured on.

"But contrary to popular belief, they are not actually extinct. In fact, the school has acquired some samples of this historical plant for each of you to take home." Danny stiffened as Mr. Lancer proceeded to place a black case on his desk. He opened it to reveal what appeared to be beautiful red roses with thorned purplish black stems.

All of the color drained from the teenage boy's face. "…Crap."

* * *

**Please feel free to drop a review! I absolutely adore feedback!**

**Thanks!**

**~PhantomPhever**


	3. Revenge

**Okay, I know. This is a sad excuse for a oneshot. But it's not really a oneshot. More of an extension of Blood Blossoms. **

* * *

**Revenge**

* * *

Vlad walked calmly back over to his big desk chair, shoulders held high and hands held behind his back, a look of small triumph on his face. Now this was going to be truly satisfying. Once he reached his chair he sat down and swiveled it to face the window. A rather overweight gray cat jumped into the billionaire's lap.

"Oh, Maddie," he began talking to the cat, stroking her behind the ears. "This plan is just perfect! I only wish I could be there to see the look on young Daniel's face…" Maddie the cat gave him a short meow in response. "Oh, I know. It's better this way. Vlad Masters should not have any connections to such things. That's what DALV is for."

He swiveled his chair back around to face his desk, his cat now lying down in his lap, purring happily. "But, nevertheless it is still satisfying. Sorry to say, little badger, but you had this coming…" Vlad continued on with his monologue. "On second thought, no. I should not be sorry. This is what happens when you try to mess with a true mastermind like myself. You have much to learn yet…" Vlad steepled his fingers and gave a crudely sinister smile to the empty room in front of him.

"Have fun with your Blood Blossoms, Daniel…"

* * *

**As for what silly little Danny did to good ol' Uncle Vladdy... I leave it, once again, up to you and your imagination! **

**Reviews are awesome! Feedback fills me with happiness. If you have the time, please drop a review! It doesn't have to me much. Even a "nice" or "cool" or something like that is great to me! (but also feel free to put constructive criticism, if you have any! That's always helpful too!)**

**Hopefully I will be back much sooner than later,**

**~PhantomPhever**


End file.
